gleeseriefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rachel Berry
Rachel Berry es un personaje de ficción y de hecho la protagonista de la serie de comedia estadounidense Glee. El personaje es interpretado por la actriz Lea Michele, y ha aparecido en Glee desde su episodio piloto, emitido el 19 de mayo de 2009 en Estados Unidos. Rachel fue desarrollado por los creadores de Glee, ''Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan. Ella es la estrella del ''Glee Club, llamado New Directions, de la secundaria William McKinley en Lima, Ohio, donde la serie es filmada. Sus historias han visto sufrir la alineación de sus compañeros debido a sus ambiciones por participar en Broadway, y desarrollado relaciones con Jesse St. James (Jonathan Groff), un miembro del equipo rival de New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, pero sobre todo por el mariscal de campo y co-capitán de New Directions, Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith). Rachel es fuerte e impulsada, pero algo neurótica, explicando que Glee muestra el viaje de Rachel de querer ser más que un jugador de equipo, para poder realizar sus propias aspiraciones se enamora de un chico llamado jessie interpretado por uno. En 2010, Michele fue nominada en los Premios Primetime Emmy en la categoría a mejor actriz de serie de comedia y, en 2010 y 2011 en los Premios Globo de Oro en la categoría a mejor actriz en serie de televisión de comedio o musical por su actuación en Glee. Rachel ha recibido críticas en gran parte positivas de parte de los críticos, con Maureen Ryan del Chicago Tribune ''alabando a Michele, sin embargo Raimundo Flandez de ''The Wall Street Journal la describió como "insoportable". Varias canciones realizadas por Michele interpretando a Rachel han sido lanzados como sencillos, disponibles para su descarga, y a la vez disponen de álbumes de la banda sonora de la serie. Tramas Primera temporada Rachel es la hija de una pareja homosexual interracial, y es judía. Sus padres la llamaron Rachel por Rachel Green, personaje de Friends. Se unió al reconstituido glee club, con la esperanza de que su popularidad aumentase, y así encontrar un novio. Ella sufre de acoso escolar por parte de los miembros de los equipos de animadores y rugby, pero se siente contenta cuando el quarterback Finn Hudson se une al club, desarrollando un amor por él. Ambos se besan en el episodio "Showmance", aunque Finn le dice que olvide lo sucedido y continúa con su novia, la líder de los animadores, Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Rachel abandona el club cuando no se le da un solo que ella quería, y se le da en rol principal en el musical de la escuela, Cabaret. Sin embargo, más tarde, renuncia al musical y se vuelve a unir al glee club cuando se da cuenta de que prefiere estar en un grupo en el que tiene amigos. Rachel tuvo una corta relación con otro miembro del G''lee Club'', Noah "Puck" Puckerman (Mark Salling), que también es judío, y es un jugador de fútbol que solía tirarla granizados, pero ella rompe con él debido a sus sentimientos hacia Finn. Más tarde descubre y revela a Finn que el embarazo de Quinn no lo causa él, sino que Puck es el padre; furioso, Finn ataca a Puck y rompe con Quinn, y abandona el glee club. Vuelve el día del primer concurso oficial del grupo, la semifinal, para deshacer el sabotaje de la entrenadora de animadores Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch); el grupo hace una lista de canciones completamente nueva, en la que Rachel abre con un solo de Don't Rain on My Parade, y Nuevas Iniciativas gana unánimemente. Por un corto período Rachel cree que está saliendo con Finn, pero él le dice a ella que necesita tiempo. Finn cambia de parecer poco después, pero Rachel ya había empezado a salir con Jesse St. James (Jonathan Groff), el cantante principal del grupo rival, Vocal Adrenaline. El resto del club presiona a Rachel para romper con Jesse, pero él cambia de instituto para ir al William McKinley y se une a Nuevas Iniciativas, lo que elimina las preocupaciones del grupo. Rachel le dice a Jesse que su sueño es encontrar a su madre biológica, y él se ofrece para ayudarla en dicha tarea. Sin embargo, él ya sabe quién es: la directora de Vocal Adrenaline Shelby Corcoran (Idina Menzel), que le pidió a Jesse que se hiciera amigo de Rachel para poder contactar con su hija, con quien no puede contactar hasta que Rachel cumpla dieciocho años. Cuando Rachel descubre que Shelby es su madre, ambas deciden no tener una relación íntima. Jesse traiciona a Rachel y vuelve a Vocal Adrenaline, dejándola devastada. En el episodio Journey to Regionals, cuando Finn y Rachel están a punto de subir al escenario, Finn le dice que la quiere; aunque pierden la competición contra Vocal Adrenaline, se convierten en pareja. Segunda temporada Cuando el club necesita reclutar nuevos miembros para lograr el mínimo de doce para participar en las competiciones, Rachel inicialmente invitó a Sunshine Corazón (Charice) a hacerlo, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo buena que es Sunshine, sabotea la audición, mandándola a un fumadero en lugar del lugar real de la audición; Sunshine termina transferiéndose al Carmel High y uniéndose a Vocal Adrenaline. Aunque este hecho y la expulsión de Finn del equipo de rugby ponen a prueba la relación, se mantiene bastante fuerte en el comienzo de la temporada; ambos trabajan juntos para perder a propósito la competición de duetos, y así el nuevo en el grupo, Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) gana en su lugar. Rachel descubre que Finn se acostó con la animadora Santana Lopez (Naya Rivera) el año pasado, mientras Rachel salía con Jesse, y que le mintió acerca de este hecho, aunque Rachel también mintió y dijo que se acostó con Jesse cuando no lo hizo; herida, se enrolló con Puck para herir a Finn; este engaño hace que Finn rompa con Rachel. Rachel trata de ganar su confianza otra vez, pero Finn vuelve a sentir cosas por Quinn y empieza a salir con ella. Herida cuando Quinn le dijo que ambos habían vuelto a salir juntos, Rachel escribe una canción para el concurso estatal, Get It Right, y cuando Nuevas Iniciativas gana, es nombrada MVP del club. Justo antes del baile, Jesse vuelve, habiendo salido de la universidad sin recibir un título, y Rachel le invita a ir al baile con ella, Sam y Mercedes (Amber Riley). Jesse y Finn son expulsados del baile cuando Finn tiene una pelea con Jesse por la forma en la que Rachel miraba a Finn en la pista de baile, lo cual hace que las campañas de Finn y Quinn para ser reyes del baile terminen. Finalmente, Finn rompe con Quinn cuando se da cuenta de que tiene una conexión más profunda con Rachel, a pesar del hecho de que Jesse y ella son pareja de nuevo. En el Nacional, cuando Nuevas Iniciativas está a punto de subir al escenario, Finn le suplica a Rachel para volver con él, pero aunque le demuestra su amor, ella le rechaza, todavía dividida entre su amor por Nueva York y Broadway y su amor por él. Al final de su dueto—''Pretending'', escrita por Finn—, una entusiasta audiencia permanece en silencio cuando Rachel y Finn tienen un largo e improvisado beso. El club terminó en duodécimo puesto. De vuelta en Ohio, Finn le recuerda a Rachel de que todavía tiene un año antes de graduarse y mudarse a Nueva York; él la besa, y su relación se consolida de nuevo. Tercera temporada Rachel, junto a Kurt, planea asistir a un colegio de arte dramática en Nueva York tras graduarse. La orientadora del WMHS, Emma Pillsbury (Jayma Mays), sugiere que deberían considerar la Escuela de Arte Dramático de Nueva York (EADNY, en inglés, NYADA, New York Academy of Dramatic Arts), una escuela de alto nivel. Ambos asisten a un club de Ohio para solicitantes a la EADNY, para descubrir que su competencia es muy parecida a ellos, y con mucho talento. Rachel propone que el McKinley haga el musical West Side Story, ya que ella cree que está destinada a interpretar el rol protagonista, Maria, y necesita la experiencia para su solicitud a la EADNY. Sin embargo, Mercedes también hace una audición para el papel de Maria, y los directores, incapaces de decidir entre una u otra, deciden convertir el musical en un doble cast, dándoles a Rachel y Mercedes una semana a cada una del show que dura dos semanas. Mercedes, creyendo que lo hizo mejor que Rachel, renuncia a aceptar el doble cast y abandona el musical, dejando a Rachel como Maria. Finn y ella deciden tener sexo en el episodio The First Time. En el episodio Mash Off, Rachel abandona su candidatura a ser delegada en favor de Kurt cuando se da cuenta de que Kurt podría no entrar en la EADNY con ella si no gana. Incluso va más allá en el siguiente episodio, I Kissed a Girl cuando sabotea las elecciones en favor de Kurt para obtener su victoria. Kurt pierde de todas formas, y ella confiesa, siendo expulsada una semana del colegio y prohibida a competir en la eliminatoria con Nuevas Iniciativas, aunque el club gana sin ella. Al final del episodio Yes/No, Finn le pide matrimonio, y tras pensárselo varios días, acepta. Sus padres lo averiguan en el episodio Heart, y quieren destruir la pareja, pero sus planes salen mal y la boda se adelanta a mayo. Incluso esa fecha se ve distante para ellos, así que Rachel y Finn deciden casarse tras ganar el estatal en On My Way. Cuarta temporada Ahora Rachel está separada de Finn y adaptándose a una nueva vida en Nueva York, donde concurre a NYADA. Debe enfrentarse a su profesora Cassandra July, que no deja de subestimarla. En medio de todos estos problemas aparece Brody Weston, que se convierte en su nuevo interés amoroso después de que rompiera con Finn en Break Up (episodio 4x04). Es invitada al show de invierno de NYADA, un evento muy selecto, donde solo se invitan los mejores alumnos de NYADA. Después de ser intimidada por Cassandra y ver que no era tan buena bailarina como ella, pero que sí es mejor cantante, decide interpretar las canciones Being Good Isn't Good Enough y O Holy Night, con las cuales es la ganadora del show de invierno. Comienza una relación con Brody y él se muda al departamento de Rachel y Kurt. Quinta temporada Rachel Berry estará a punto de cumplir su sueño en Brodway como ha soñado literalmente toda su vida, pero tendrá obstáculos. Su ex-novio Finn Hudson muere y está desconsolada. Días antes habían hablado y él le dijo que cantara "don't stop bieliving" para su audición, para el papel de "Funny girl", porque era un canción muy significativa, ya que fue la primera canción cantada en el Glee Club. Esta canción fue tan emotiva que la dejó finalista. Rachel poco a poco intentará recuperarse de la perdida de su gran amor. Cuando ya tiene su papel de "Funny girl" y está en busca de una suplente, aparece Santana haciendo dicha audición y cantando "Don't rain on my parade" y ella intentara robarle el papel a Berry. Esto libera una lucha campal entre ambas. Y por esto Rachel deja su apartamento. Cuando su sueño está casi cumplido, Berry decide que quiere actuar en TV y deja un show de "Funny girl", en el cual fue un despido horrible para hacer un TV Show llamado: "That's so Rachel". Sexta temporada El inicio de la temporada empieza por el fracaso de Berry en el tv show That's so Rachel ya que nadie lo vio. Ella también esta horrororizada por ello. Berry llega a su hogar y descubre que sus padres se están divorciando y van a vender su casa de la infancia seguido va a batallar por el glee club que en ese momento es un salón de informática y tratara de luchar contra la entrenadora Sue Sylvester para mantener en pie el club glee, al principio tiene una relación con Sam Evans porque Sue Sylvester lo hipnotizo, Ella se convierte en la directora del coro que gana las seleccionales.En el episodio Dreams come true se revela que Rachel está embarazada y ese hijo se lo dará a Kurt y Blaine. También de que esta casada con su antiguo novio Jesse St James.en ese mismo capítulo Rachel gana un Premio Tony.Y la última canción que canto fue I Lived junto a todos los miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Femeninos